


color by numbers

by _fainthearted (faintheartednot)



Series: see the light of day [1]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 13:18:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11162646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faintheartednot/pseuds/_fainthearted





	color by numbers

Sometimes, he'll use Bitty's skin as his canvas. 

It shouldn't be a surprise that the first time he tells Bitty he loves him, it is by tracing the words into the smooth, warm skin of his back. It takes three times before Eric realizes Jack isn’t just stroking his skin in the afterglow. 

Jack always loves feeling the spread of goosebumps across Bitty’s skin. This time, Jack feels the bottom of his stomach falling out when the relaxed muscles of Bitty's back once loose back start to tense.

“Do it again,” Eric whispers into the silent room. “Sweetheart, please. Jack, tell me again.”

He can’t move. The first time he ever did this, he didn’t even know he was doing it until he had the sudden realization that he loved this bright, beautiful boy who taught him how to feel again.


End file.
